Dancing with Degrassi
by ambergolds
Summary: Based on the US Dancing with the Stars, comes Dancing with Degrassi. Twelve students, six couples, one winning team. Along the way there will be new friends, romance, and sabotage. But at the end only one team can win the ultimate reward. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi or Dancing with the Stars**

* * *

><p><em>Buzz…Buzz…Buzz<em>… Clare Edwards pushed the snooze button on her alarm clock and groaned. She glanced at her alarm clock, _6:05am. _Clare didn't want to get up for many reasons. One of the reasons was because of her parents constant fighting. Clare didn't want to be downstairs as they yelled. But the main reason why she didn't want to get up was because it was summer.

Summer was the time where you hang with your friends, stay out as late as you want, getting up anytime you want, and no school for three months. For Clare Edwards, that wasn't the case. She had to be at Degrassi Community School in an hour for the dumbest idea ever.

_Clare was about to get on her bike and hang out with Ali at the Dot. When the postman walked up to her driveway. The two greeted each other and the postman handed Clare the Edwards mail. He bid farewell and walked to the next house. Clare looked through the mail, which consists of bills, advertisements, a postcard from Darcy, and a manila envelope addressed to Clare. She recognized the envelope from her school Degrassi. And wondered what they were sending her. Opening the envelope she took out what was inside, which was only a single sheet of paper. Curious she read what was on it:_

_Clare Edwards,_

_You have been chosen to participate in our first "Dancing with Degrassi" competition. You and eleven other students will be paired up and compete in a variety of dances over the course of six weeks. If you and your partner end up winning you will receive an amazing award (TBA). Please come to Degrassi Community School, July 7, 2010 at 7am. You will receive more information of this competition and will be paired with your partner; also you will meet with two professional ballroom coaches, who will help with the dances._

_See you then _

_The Degrassi Student Council_

That was two weeks ago, and now Clare had to be at Degrassi and participate for the most embarrassing moment of her high school life.

Entering the gym, she saw some of the students already there. She gave a small smile at them and went to sit down. Clare looked around the room and thought this was going to be an interesting dance competition. Clare then heard someone squeal and looked up and saw Jenna run up to KC, who had just entered the room, and kiss him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in this?" Jenna asked.

"Thought I would surprise you, babe." KC replied.

KC and Jenna went to sit down, Jenna kept on rambling, "wouldn't it be so cute if we were paired together… we are sure to win, I mean we are Degrassi's cutest couple… and I've been dancing since the age of five."

Jenna's last comment was said rather loudly. Clare rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead. She had a feeling that everyone in the room had the same thought as she did, _I hope you fall flat on your face when you start dancing_. A few minutes later, Holly J came in with Fiona and Anya. She looked around and smiled.

"Looks like everyone's here, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. **

**Clare, KC, Jenna are some of the dancers. Who are the other nine? Who will be paired with who? And who will be Clare's partner?**

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile. I had writer's block. Also I had to do some research for this story. I'm not a dance expert so what you will read is what I looked up online.**

**Here's ch. 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Dancing with the Stars**

* * *

><p>With a bright smile plastered on her face, Holly J faced the twelve students, "Good morning. How is everyone's summer going?"<p>

The gym was met with silence as Holly J looked around. She turned to Anya and Fiona with a _'please help me'_ look.

Getting the hint, Ayna in a chipper voice, "well my sum-."

"Can you just get to the point and pair us up, so we can get the fuck out of here." A female voice interrupted.

Clare turned to see who interrupted and frowned; sitting two rows up was Bianca DeSousa. Bianca was known as Degrassi's badass. She didn't care what people thought of her and did anything that pleased her. There were rumors going around that Bianca would take random guys down to the boiler room and she would give them what they wanted.

"Yeah," A guy who was sitting next to Bianca said. "I have places to be and girls to meet." He placed his arm around Bianca.

Bianca shoved his arm off her, "Owen, no girl would want to be with you. After they find out about your STI."

Owen Milligan, a friend of Bianca's. Owen is on the Degrassi football team thinks he is God's gift to women and would flirt with them. Clare recalled the countess of times when he flirted with her. He glared at Bianca, "Look whose talking. At least I don't give head to random guys. Who knows what you have."

Rolling her eyes, "Owen, Owen. You're the one to talk. I've heard things about you and a certain footballer having late-night practices."

Owen was about to retaliate, when Holly J yelled, "Well you guys, please…"

Before things could get out of hand, Fiona stepped in. She placed her hand gently on Holly J's shoulder and calmly said, "Maybe we should do as they ask. Pair them up."

Holly J glared at Fiona but Fiona just had a serene look on her face, "Fine." She picked up her clipboard and looked through it, "Let's start with KC Guthrie."

After kissing Jenna on the cheek, KC staggered up to Holly J. "KC, your partner will be Jenna Middleton."

Jenna squealed, "I knew it." She ran up to KC and he picked her up swinging her around.

"That will be our signature move, babe." He whispered in her ear and causing her to giggle. Still holding Jenna, KC walked back to his seat. Jenna decided that KC's lap was the best place to be, remained sitting on him.

"Bianca DeSousa." Holly J looked at Bianca with a disgusted look.

Bianca just sat where she was, looking down at Holly J with a smirk on her face. The two girls were having a stare down and it seemed like Bianca was having the upper hand.

"Don't make me come up there and get you." Holly J gritted her teeth.

Bianca scoffed, "You would like that wouldn't you." She got up from her seat and headed down towards Holly J.

Holly J looked at her clipboard, she had a smirk on her face, "Well Bianca, it seems like your partner will be Wesley Betenkamp."

Wesley gave a small squeak as he heard his name and a few chuckles were heard as well. Clare heard someone whisper, "_They're the first to go__." _Clare sighed, she felt sorry for Wesley. Wesley was a nice, smart, funny guy, but pairing him and Bianca was recipe waiting for disaster. Clare could just imagine the rehearsals and their first dance. It wasn't pretty. Holly J continued pairing the couples, so far: Owen and Anya were paired, Mirisol Lewis was paired with a new student named Drew Torres, Sadie Rowland and Caleb Hamilton, two in-coming niners, were paired, and finally it was Clare's turn. Clare looked around the gym to see who the remaining student was. She spotted him talking to Fiona and Anya; he looked up at her and waved. Clare waved back and smiled to herself. She was actually glad that this guy would be her partner instead of someone like Owen.

"Finally Clare Edwards," Holly said. She looked at Clare and the remaining student, "Well it seems like you two already know that you'll be paired."

Clare and the guy nodded, "But since I have to say each couple. Clare can you please come up." Clare walked over to Holly J.

"Clare your partner will be Zane Park."

"No, really?" Zane asked as he came up to Clare and giving her a side hug, "And I was hoping Owen would be my partner."

Clare laughed lightly. She had gotten to know Zane last year when she was the Prop Master for Declan's play. Zane was the type of guy that got along with everyone. And didn't seemed to care what others thought of him.

"You wish, Park." Owen called out.

…

Once everyone was partnered up they had to wait for the two professional ballroom dancers to arrive. Holly J and Fiona had left to wait for them outside. The other students stayed in the gym. Except for Bianca who had left once it was revealed Wesley was to be her partner. Wesley stayed and was sitting at the far end of the gym just looking down at his shoes. Sadie and Caleb were sitting quietly staring off into space. The new boy, Drew was flirting with Marisol who was giggling uncontrollably. Anya was trying to get away from Owen who was following her around the gym. He kept on saying, "Come on, we have to practice our _moves_." While thrusting his lower region. And Clare didn't want to know what Jenna and KC were doing. All she heard from them was moaning. Clare and Zane were probably the only ones having a decent conversation.

"So, yeah. That's why I've been thinking of trying out for football this year."

"That's great Zane."

"How about you? How has your summer been?"

"It's been good."

"I can tell. You got yourself a new look."

Clare smiled; she indeed got herself a new look. A few weeks ago, Clare had got herself a complete makeover. Her long hair that was always in a ponytail was gone and in its place was a shorter do. No longer to have to wear Darcy's hand-me downs or that dreadful private school uniform. Clare found a style that suited her just well. Today, she wore a denim skirt and purple blouse with black flats. And in a few weeks, she was going to have laser eye surgery, so no more glasses.

…

The doors to the gym opened, and Holly J and Fiona came in behind them was a male and female. The woman was tall and thin and had long red hair. Her almond-shaped, green eyes stood out on her spotless smooth skin. The man was tall and muscular. He wore a tight black tank top that showed off his toned body. "Well hello." Zane eyed the man.

Clare nudged him. "Stop staring. I thought you had a boyfriend. Riley, remember him?"

Clearing her throat. Fiona started to speak, "Everyone I would like you to meet Alec Kovalsky and Evelina Petrov.

There were a chorus of hi's and hello's coming from the students and Alec and Evelina. "Alec and Evelina are two of the best world champions in ballroom dancing. Alec won three consecutive times in both ballroom and Latin dancing. And Evelina won two and recently won in the IDSF that was held in Calgary last spring."

"IDSF stands for International Dancing Sport Federation." Holly J piped up.

Fiona nodded, "I had the liberty to talk to Evelina when she attended a party my parents hosted. I told her about Dancing with Degrassi and Holly J needing help." She smiled at Evelina. "And Evelina thought the idea was brilliant. Volunteered to help."

"And it is brilliant." Evelina replied, 'I'm happy that the young generation can take part in something that is beautiful."

"You got that right. Dancing is beautiful. Especially when the chick grinds up against you." Owen snickered.

Alec and Evelina narrowed their eyes at Owen. "There's always one." Alec chuckled.

"Why don't we get started? Um. Alec and Evelina why don't you talk about the fundamentals of ballroom dancing." Holly J said.

…

The next couple hours Alec and Evelina explained and showed them the different types of dance like the Quickstep and Foxtrot. Alec thought it was a good idea for everyone to at least learn a step before leaving. Was he wrong. Clare's foot was constantly being stepped on by Zane and vice versa. She and others would occasionally bump into each other. Zane had to literally stop Owen and Drew from fighting. When Drew had accidentally bumped into Owen making him fall on the ground.

"Now remember the quickstep is a fast pace dance. And that you have to be light on your feet. Otherwise it won't look elegant if you are stomping around."

It was finally time to leave and Clare's legs was hurting. She never had been so sore in her life. She was walking slowly with Zane outside. The two stopped in front of her bike.

"So when do you want to start rehearsing?"

"What about this Friday?"

Zane nodded, "Hey, we can use that dance studio Alec was talking about."

Clare grinned. She knew why Zane wanted to use the studio. "We could. Or we could use _Above the Dot_. I know Peter would let us."

"Yeah." Zane seemed disappointed.

"But the studio is better. There is more room in it to practice."

Zane ecstatically agreed, "True. So I'll pick you up 9am Friday?"

"Yeah." She quickly wrote down her number and address on a paper, and gave it to Zane. "See you then." Getting on her bike she waved bye to Zane and pedaled slowly to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise of the pairings? Especially Clare's? lol<strong>

**Plenty of you guys thought it would be Eli... but who knows maybe he might be dancing with Clare. **


End file.
